


Death’s Birthday

by MiraculousCuddlebug



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Presents, Relationship Advice, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousCuddlebug/pseuds/MiraculousCuddlebug
Summary: When Zagreus hears about the mortal tradition of birthday celebrations, he decides to try and recreate it for his loved ones — even if they don’t quite know when their birthdays are. But he hits a dead end - no pun intended - when he can’t come up with a gift for Thanatos. What do you get the god of death for his birthday?(A birthday present for Alek because she’s lovely and deserves the world)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Death’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Alek!!! This is a dumb little oneshot I thought of when I tried to think of birthday prompts for Hades characters XD I would have loved to write Patrochilles for you but I don’t think I could do their characters justice lol, maybe one day!
> 
> I hope you (and anyone else reading this, you are lovely too!) enjoy this Hades brainrot!

Being an immortal made the concept of “birthdays” rather irrelevant. But when Zagreus heard from Thanatos about some of the traditions the mortals had to mark each year of their lives, he couldn’t help but take an interest in it. It seemed quite nice, presenting gifts and honoring the person on the anniversary of the day of their birth. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly sure how to put it into practice with his friends and family. Many of them weren’t even “born”, they simply came into existence through various means. And the ones that  _ were _ born probably couldn’t even recall how many years ago it was. 

So no, it wasn’t exactly the traditional interpretation of “birthday” celebrations. But Zag wasn’t about to let that stop him from showing his loved ones how much he cared for them. 

One by one, he showered them with gifts that he knew they would adore. Meg, he invited out to a quiet corner of Tartarus for a drink away from the bustle of the house’s lounge. He enlisted Asterius’ assistance for Hypnos’ present. Dusa and Achilles were difficult ones to figure out, but they both greatly appreciated their gifts. Everyone else got a personalized gift as well, until he had covered everyone… except Than. 

He had had a hard time with some of the others, but it was nothing compared to his struggle with what to get Thanatos. 

What was he supposed to get the god who was so devoted to his duties alone? Aside from brooding silently and looking out over the Styx, Zagreus wasn’t sure he did much besides work. The precious moments he could get Than to stop and enjoy being with him were not as often as he’d like, so they were dedicated more to appreciating each other’s company rather than partaking in anything special. 

He decided to ask around to see if anyone else had better insight into what the god of death would want for his birthday. Maybe they knew something he didn’t. 

— 

“Hello, my child. What seems to be troubling you?”

“Hello, Nyx. How did you know something was bothering me?”

“By now, it is quite easy for me to tell when you have something on your mind. It pleases me that you come to me when you need assistance. What did you need help with?” Nyx smiled softly. 

“Erm… would you happen to know… what Than would enjoy? You know, as a present. I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’ve been giving everyone gifts to imitate the mortal tradition of birthdays, but… I can’t figure out what to get for him.”

The goddess grinned. “I see. Thanatos has always been rather stoic, so even I as his mother hardly get much insight into his desires. But one thing I can be certain of is that you bring him great joy. I do not believe you need to gift him anything material, only yourself and your time.”

Zagreus contemplated her answer for a moment and nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Nyx.”

“Anytime, my child.”

—

After his conversation with Nyx, something was still bothering Zagreus. Would Thanatos think he didn’t care as much for him as he did for the others because he didn’t get him something? He didn’t think the god would ever be so shallow, but he knew Than was prone to thinking less of himself. It just didn’t sit right with him. 

He decided to ask Achilles about it. His mentor had never steered him wrong and always had advice ready when he needed it. Granted, Zagreus usually wasn’t coming to him for relationship advice, but he figured it didn’t hurt to try. 

“Sir? Do you have a moment to talk?”

“Of course, lad! What’s on your mind?”

Zagreus laughed nervously, a bit embarrassed to be asking a legendary hero for his opinion on what to get his boyfriend. “Uh, you see, I’ve gotten everyone a gift except Than, and I’ve been completely unable to come up with a suitable present for him. Do you have any… advice for me?”

Achilles chuckled a bit at his obvious nerves. “From what I can tell of Thanatos in the past and now, you’ve given him a gift you can never hope to outshine. You loving him has brought about the greatest change in him that I’ve seen in all the years I’ve been his acquaintance. I think it would be a wonderful idea to give him more of that gift, don’t you?”

As much as the man’s suggestion made sense, Zagreus still deflated a bit at the response. 

“Is something wrong, lad?”

The young god sighed. “Er, no. Not really. Just… that’s essentially the same answer Nyx gave me when I asked her.”

The warrior hummed in thought. “Well then, I suppose that makes it all the more reliable, does it not?”

Zagreus huffed in resignation, nodding. “Yes. It does.”

——

“What do you want, Zagreus?” Megaera had the same low, annoyed tone as always, despite their relationship improving greatly in recent months. The Fury kept up the façade of disinterest with everyone regardless of their familiarity, with the exception of perhaps only Dusa. 

“Great to see you, too, Meg.” Zagreus knew that her prickliness was more of a personality trait than active hostility, so he didn’t take it to heart. “I’m sure you remember my gift to you not too long ago and I was wondering if you’d have any insight as to what Than would like for his.”

She stared him down for a few long moments, a smirk creeping onto her features. The prince felt more and more exposed by the second. 

“Have you two fucked yet?”

The breath caught in Zagreus’ airway and he choked, coughing and gasping. “Excuse me, what?!”

Meg was grinning, a few amused huffs escaping her at his reaction. “You both  _ finally _ pull your heads out of your asses and tell each other how you feel… and then what? What’s changed?”

“Uhmm…” He blushed as he thought about his private moments with Than. “We’ve spent time together, I suppose. In terms of physical affection, of course we’re more free with it, but we haven’t had time to do anything… uh…”

“Naughty?” she teased with a wicked smile. Zag returned her look with a glare. 

“Are you going to help me or not?” he grumbled. 

“Ugh, fine, you’re no fun. I think what Thanatos would like best would probably be time with you. And I don’t mean short meetings in between his trips to the surface. I mean actual, uninterrupted time together. What you do with that time is up to you, but I could make some suggestions.” The last bit had a teasing lilt to it, but the rest was said with sincerity. 

“That’s… actually a really great idea. Thank you, Meg.”

“Tch, don’t sound so surprised. I’m helpful when I want to be.”

——

It took a great amount of bribery, flattery, and making promises for Zagreus to do it. But he found a way for Thanatos to get a few hours off his duties. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know the logistics of it; he was just happy that he was able to pull off the first part of his present for Than. 

Speaking of the god, he was in his usual spot near the administrative chambers. His feet hovered gracefully just above the tiled floor, the fabric of his clothes flowing down around him. 

“Than!” Zagreus called out excitedly. Death turned around to look at him, his face softening when he spotted the prince. As Zagreus reached his side, he lowered down until his feet touched the ground, though he still stood a head taller than the younger. 

“Hello Zagreus.” He leaned down and dropped a kiss to his lover’s forehead, making a scarlet blush color his cheeks. When he pulled back, he noticed Zagreus’ anxious expression and furrowed his brows. “Is something the matter? What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he smiled reassuringly. “I just have a surprise for you.” 

Thanatos tilted his head. “Is that so? What kind of surprise?”

Zag grinned excitedly and grasped Than’s hand in his. “I got you the next few hours off of work.”

“You-  _ what? _ ” He gaped at him in shock. “How did you manage that?”

“Well, I’ll be doing favors for a couple people for a while and I’m down a few bottles of ambrosia, but I think it was more than worth it.” He bit his lip and looked into Thanatos’ eyes nervously. “You are happy with it, right?”

“Of course I am! That’s not even a question. I just can’t believe you were able to do that. Thank you, Zagreus.” He said it with feeling, his hands bracketing Zagreus’ face to make sure he met his gaze. As they gazed at each other, their longing drew their faces closer and closer until their lips met. 

It was gentle at first, but Meg had planted thoughts in Zag’s mind that he couldn’t get rid of. He pressed closer to the other god, molding their bodies together and deepening the kiss. Thanatos responded in kind, obviously not averse to where the kiss was heading. Zagreus clutched at Than’s shoulders in an effort to steady himself as his legs wobbled. Noticing his struggle, the god shifted his grip to support him, holding Zag against his body by an arm around his waist. His other hand went to the back of the prince’s neck, controlling the angle of the kiss. 

The position left no space between them, letting them feel every inch of each other. Nonetheless, they tried to press closer. Zagreus had the fabric of Thanatos’ robes twisted around his fingers, his fists clenched. 

Evidence of the effect their kiss had was quickly rising between them. Zagreus felt something poking him just above his hip, softened by the layers of cloth separating them. As he felt it against him, Than made a low noise in his throat and broke the kiss, pressing his face into Zagreus’ neck. 

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be,” the prince replied breathlessly. He paused. “Do you want to take this to my room?”

Than pulled back to look him in the eye. “Are you sure? Is this what you had in mind for our time together?”

“I’m certain.” He cleared his throat self-consciously. “And yes, I was hoping this is where it would go.”

Than smiled, seeming pleased by the answer. 

They headed to Zagreus’ chambers, thankful that the nosier residents of the House seemed to be absent at that time. They managed to avoid any conversations and only got curious looks from a few shades on their way. Once they got there, Zagreus shut the door behind them, thankful as well for the foresight of throwing it in with the renovations to his room. It was certainly helping him out now. 

He turned to see Thanatos making himself comfortable on the edge of his bed. The image made his insides flip upside down in the most pleasant way possible. He padded over and joined him on the bed, laying down in the center of it. Thanatos smiled at him and leaned down from where he was sitting off to the side to press a kiss to his lips. He pulled back after just a moment, but the prince wasn’t satisfied. He caught Than with a hand on his shoulder and tugged him back down. 

Thanatos laughed a bit at Zagreus’ insistence, but gave in easily and shifted to position himself over his lover. The kiss deepened quickly, heating up and resuming where they left off before. Their arousal lit up like flames, making them grind together almost involuntarily, seeking out the pleasure they so strongly desired. 

All of a sudden, Zagreus took hold of Than’s shoulders and rolled the two of them over, flipping their positions. The god of death grunted in surprise but made no move to stop him. 

“While I do intend to make full use of the hours that we have, I think we should start with something focused on you. This is a surprise for you, after all.” 

Thanatos groaned. “Fuck, yes. Though I can’t wait to take you apart afterward.” His words made the other god shiver in anticipation. 

“The feeling is mutual.”

They shed their clothes quickly, desperate to see and feel what lay underneath. The embarrassment of it being the first time seeing each other naked was soothed by the absolute love radiated by both of them. There was no judgement in their eyes, only adoration and appreciation for each other. 

Zagreus kissed the soft, dark skin of Than’s chest down his muscular stomach. He felt the muscles contract as his lips tickled the skin and smiled up at his partner, who was looking down at him with fire in his eyes. 

Finally, he reached the silver hair that adorned Thanatos’ pelvis and framed his cock. He gulped as he took in the sight and thought about where to start. Thanatos’ hand came up to pet through his hair, not to guide or hurry him, but as a reassuring warmth. It made the prince’s heart soar. 

The first touch of Zag’s warm hand to Thanatos’ dick caused the silver-haired god to shudder in pleasure. After a few experimenting strokes, Zagreus licked the tip lightly, waiting for his partner’s reaction. Than’s noises of pleasure only grew louder, so Zag grew bolder. He swirled his tongue around, then took the head into his mouth. 

The hand in the prince’s hair had become a tight grip, and he felt it send bolts of heat between his legs. He was eager to have to have Than’s hands on him, but he took his time enjoying bringing pleasure to his partner for the moment. 

Zagreus’ lips moved further down with each stroke until he had taken as much as he could without gagging. It wasn’t perfect, but it was his first time and he made up for what he missed with his hand. As he got more comfortable with the movement and it required less concentration, he looked up to meet Death’s gaze. Something about the eye contact was insanely arousing, making both of them moan. 

“Shit, Zagreus. I’m close,” Than groaned. Zag only sped up, wanting to see his lover as he fell apart. “Shit, shit, shit…” The strong thighs under him tensed as Thanatos came. His release made Zag choke a bit at first, caught off guard, but he was able to swallow it all without difficulty, making Than curse at the sight. 

After, the god slumped back onto the mattress dazedly. “Blood and darkness, Zagreus. You’re amazing.” He pulled the younger god up into a sweet kiss, not minding the taste of himself and just needing to show his affection somehow. 

Zagreus laughed into the kiss before pulling away. “So, it was good then?”

“Certainly. In fact, I believe you deserve a reward,” he said, flipping them again so Zag hit the soft mattress with a muted thump. The prince giggled in delight. 

“Well. Can’t say no to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more birthday themed but then it took a sharp turn into horny territory but w/e I think we’re all ok with that heh
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
